Background
Prior to the Great War there was a contractor who was asked to assist the United States in covert operations known as Military Engagement and Reconnaissance Corporation, or MERC. The Great War left a single MERC bunker intact and 200 years later the Enclave has returned to try to seize the installation and its technology. The Base was built safe underground. Safe from the war above. The base held an armory with weapons and gear that only the MERC bases stored. These bases where built like the vaults. Water, power, safe from the radiation. It is a safe haven for those who unlock it's doors. 2277: The Wasteland, at a worse state then ever. Raiders flood the subways and towns brutelly killing all they see. Mutated creatures wander. Super Mutants battle throughout D.C putting the Brotherhood in a desperate state as they fight the Enclave who now control the purifier. Many towns are despaerate for help. Many die each die trying to travel the lands. Fresh food and water is running low. Holding their own walls proves to be difficult. Now Blain Lenray, a defect from the Enclave has found MERC. Day by day he's been gathering a team. The best the Wasteland has to offer. These men and woman, each with their own skills will help MERC in many ways. They may save the Wasteland or destroy it. Blain aims to save the Wasteland by completing various missions for the folks who need help. One simple man could not accomplish this alone. Blain hopes his team will aid him in being the saviour to the wastes. Where you come in The MERC HQ is the heart of the organization. Here you will operate and refresh here. There's many members of Merc around to interact with. Blain is Mercs leader but he does not control you just your pay-check. Members of MERC are given a verity of contracts. These contracts are to be taken out and completed. How these missions are completed is the players decision. The choices made on your missions effect MERC. How MERC is looked at, an evil or good organization, one people can trust, who will hire us for jobs and who turns to shoot at us. The way players complete them changes how the story of Fallout 3 changes and how new factions react. Contracts are awarded with caps. Caps earned can be spent by the player for items from the MERC tradesman or in other towns. Your choices directs the fate of other's. As Merc is more known bigger and more important factions will take notice. Players choices and actions will change how they look at Merc. Missions come with a karma system. Every contract given also gives players chances to help Merc grow more powerfull, improve the base, help other's or take darker routes. The story so far Blain has set out into the wastes. Recruiting a team. This team is now readying for there new lives to begin or making the long walk to the Base. These new recruits to Merc are the best the wastes has to offer and hopes in Blains vision will save the wastes from destruction. Merc is already operating with other's waiting for the rest of the team. The new members of the team work with the gear they have, only with trust can they earn the Merc gear if they want to use it. The Main Fallout 3 Plot Rust, decay, and creeping vegetation infest monuments from before the Great War. Amidst the ruins of Downtown DC, the Capitol, the Jefferson Memorial and the battered remains of the Washington Monument still stand in the desolate area that is now known as the Capital Wasteland. The central hub of civilization in the ruins of the former capital is Rivet City, based in the remains of an aircraft carrier carried far inland and beached by a catastrophic tsunami whose waters have long since receded. Other settlements include the towns of Megaton, Arefu, Tenpenny Tower and Paradise Falls. Movement through the downtown area and settlements is possible through the Washington Metro tunnels and crossing the desolate nuclear wasteland. The Brotherhood of Steel community is stationed in the Citadel, built in the ruins of the pre-War Pentagon where they attempt to preserve as much pre-war technology as possible. Super mutants, who since emerging from their refuges, have waged an unceasing war against what remains of humanity, trying to invade their territory and capture them. [1] The Enclave - the self-styled inheritors of the power of the United States government - under the leadership of their new President John Henry Eden and his ruthless second-in-command Colonel Augustus Autumn, are the player's biggest foes in the game. 　